1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a microphone, more particularly to a manufacturing method for a condenser microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional condenser microphone 1 includes a housing 11, a transducer unit 12 packaged in the housing 11, and an electric component 14.
The housing 11 includes a shell 111 that permits sound waves to enter thereinto, and a printed circuit board (PCB) 112. The transducer unit 12 is compactly packaged in the housing 11, and cooperates with the printed circuit board 112 to confine an accommodation space 13. The electric component 14 is a field-effect transistor (FET), and is accommodated in the accommodation space 13 and coupled electrically to the transducer unit 12 and the printed circuit board 112. The transducer unit 12 includes a circuit board spacer 121, a backplate 122, a diaphragm spacer 123, a diaphragm 124 and a grounded spacer 126.
The circuit board spacer 121 is an insulator, is disposed to surround the electric component 14, and is mounted on the printed circuit board 112. The backplate 122 is mounted to the circuit board spacer 121, is formed with a plurality of vent holes 127, and cooperates with the circuit board spacer 121 and the printed circuit board 112 to confine the accommodation space 13 to accommodate the electric component 14. The diaphragm spacer 123 is mounted on the backplate 122. The diaphragm 124 is mounted on the diaphragm spacer 123 and cooperates with the diaphragm spacer 123 and the backplate 122 to confine an air chamber 125 in fluid communication with the external environment through the vent holes 127. The diaphragm 124 cooperates with the backplate 122 to forma condenser. The grounded spacer 126 is conductively mounted on a side of the diaphragm 124 opposite to the diaphragm spacer 123, and cooperates with the shell 111 and the printed circuit board 112 to ground the diaphragm 124.
In use, sound waves enter the shell 111 to deform the diaphragm 124 and to vary the capacitance of the condenser formed by the diaphragm 124 and the backplate 122. The variation of the capacitance is converted into electrical signals via the electric component 14 for subsequent output to the external environment.
One method for manufacturing another conventional condenser microphone is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,851, which involves assembly of a large number of components, that involve longer manufacturing time and reduced production efficiency. Moreover, variation in each component's sensitivity to environmental conditions such as temperature and humidity may make it more difficult to control performance characteristics of the final product.
As such, further improvements to conventional manufacturing methods for the condenser microphone are still desired in the art.